


The Harry Potter Diaries

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cum Eating, Cumshot, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominate, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Inspired by Art, Light Dom/sub, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Male Characters - Freeform, Poppy Pomfrey - Freeform, Shotacon, Sperm, Young Boy/Older Woman, artist, artwork, boy - Freeform, cum, handjob, handjobs, roadkill, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: This is a collection of artwork, used with permission, by the artist Roadkill.  He has granted me permission to use his work in my own Harry Potter stories, and I've made up my own brief story lines with each picture/pictures.Each new chapter will be a new image and story, and I will be adding new tags to reflect this.  I don't anticipate the stories themselves being very long.  All stories are non-canon by date!  Some characters may be made up as well.  I'm simply too lazy to go back through the canon dates and make it accurate.If you would like to contact the artist, please let me know in the comment section, or send me an email (email address is in my profile).  I know him through a forum, but I will do my best to get a hold of him for you.WARNING: ARTWORK CONTAINS UNDERAGE CHARACTERS AND IS NSFW!





	The Harry Potter Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I am using ImageBam to host these images, and I've never used this hosting site before. If you CANNOT see the images, please let me know, and I will do my best to fix it.
> 
> Special thanks to James Kruk from AO3 Support for his assistance with my questions regarding this story.
> 
> WARNING: ARTWORK IS NSFW, AND CONTAINS UNDERAGE CHARACTERS!

Poppy Pomfrey had a long and distinguished career. Just on the cusp of retiring in her mid-70s, she found herself reflecting over her many years as the Healer of Hogwarts.

A graduate of St. Mungo's Academy of Magical Medicine (later changed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries), in the late 1950s, she did her best to abide by the ancient Magical Medicine Code Of Honor: "Thy Shalt Do No Harm".

Her graduation ceremony was a very serious, religious affair, full of ancient customs and rites. Sixteen students would graduate into the Healer ranks with her. Poppy's parents proudly attended, with her mother crying into a handkerchief the entire time. Also in attendance were all the faculty staff and ranking witches and wizards of the Ministry, all decked out in their finest ceremonial robes, including the Minister himself.

She swore an oath before the Grand Council Of Healers, twelve of the highest-ranked, most noted Healers in all the Magical Realm, not to mention the hundreds of on-lookers who attended the ceremony. Poppy swore upon Merlin's Sacred Book to never harm a patient, and to devote her life to the practice of the Healing Arts. She had to recite the Ancient Psalms of Healing Sonnets from Merlin's personal scriptures, entirely in Latin and with her hand on the glowing leather-bound book without flinching once. She had spent three whole years as a student learning Latin and memorizing the Psalms by heart, as all students were required to do.

Now there she stood, a young woman of 25 dressed in her finest student ceremonial robes, reciting the ancient texts with flawless precision, and taking this rite-of-passage into a new life. She absorbed the powerful magic radiating from the book; basking in the warm glow, and feeling the ancient power surging through her veins.

Forty minutes later, Poppy finished and stepped down from the podium and stood before the Chief Healer, High Wizard Archibald Hamilton Augustus-Bittermen, Order Of Merlin First Class and the highest-ranked wizard on the Grand Council. She was shaking uncontrollably and could barely breath. She had spent years reading his writings by candle light; memorizing every story he told and taking notes of lessons learned and studying his many published works on everything from animal bites to war wounds to deadly diseases and cancers. Thousands of pages of work that took him a lifetime of devotion to perfecting his craft.

And there he was, right before her, in the flesh. His long silver-grey beard stretched to the floor and, despite his age of 104 years old, he stood confidently before the young woman. The other witches and wizards of the Grand Council rose as one. "Poppy Pomfrey, student of the Ancient Healing Arts," he paused, his intelligent eyes boring into hers...she thought she was going to faint....."I anoint you now, Healer First Class, of the Ancient Healing Arts."

Poppy burst into tears and sobbed into her hands. "May the Grace of Merlin's love shine upon you always," the Chief Healer intoned gently with a warm smile.

He kissed her on both cheeks and she smiled graciously through her tears and returned the gesture. Then as the Chief Healer stepped away, Poppy's mentor of seven years, her professor, Master Healer First Class Matilda Willowswoop approached her and likewise kissed her on both cheeks. "Congratulations, love," she beamed at her protégé.

The mentor tapped her pupil on both shoulders with her wand and Poppy's robes went from dark black to a brilliant, regal purple Healer's habit, denoting her new rank as a full Healer. Her standard witch's hat was replaced by a beautiful ornate Healer's Veil, etched in gold trim and white silk, that stretched down to her waist, which told everyone of her First Class ranking.

As one, both mentor and pupil turned to face the assembled audience. Behind them, each member of the Grand Council was signing her Healer's Certificate. When it reached Matilda's hands, she tapped it with her wand, and a beautiful wood frame and crystal cover encompassed Poppy's accomplishment.

Master Healer Willowswoop addressed the assembly. "Let it be known, on this day, that Poppy Pomfrey stands before this assembly and in the presence of Merlin's Grace, as Healer First Class."

The assembly roared its approval and rose to their feet in gleeful applause. Poppy had never been so happy in her life. Seven grueling years of the hardest work she had ever done: living in crammed dorms, dealing with drama from other students, hundreds of hours of tedious reports, memorizing ancient texts, digging through dusty old libraries and mountains of tomes, memorizing healing spells, memorizing healing procedures, memorizing Magical Medicine Law, brewing and memorizing every ingredient of known healing potions, being yelled at by sick patients as an intern, sticking her hands and fingers in places she didn't even know existed, being vomited, shit, and pissed on, being reprimanded by strict professors when she screwed up, battling dangerous vines and deadly plants in greenhouses full of crucial medicine herbs, and wrestling magical beasts in far-away forests for just a few clippings of their fur for a healing potion.....

And as her family embraced her with tears in their eyes, she knew....it was all worth it. And she had no regrets.

That was ever such a long time ago.

She wasn't perfect, of course....occasionally, she had to hurt a student for their own good. Something as simple as a lesson of what not to do in the future, or something as simple as setting a broken bone. But she did her best to uphold that Oath. She was also committed to peace, and swore off violence entirely.

But....there were three times she gave in to carnal urges. She couldn't help herself, and Merlin knows she tried. When she was a young woman completing her Internship at St. Mungo's, and even after her graduation, she was uptight, stressed out, and incredibly horny _all the time_. She had tried dating several fellow interns and co-workers, but they were all beta-males who couldn't hack it in bed, and left her terribly unsatisfied. Of the six men she dated in those early years, four of them didn't even know how to eat pussy, and the remaining two, while they did their best, left a lot to be desired in that regard.

So instead, she resorted to a lot of masturbation; sometimes in very taboo places, such as closets, empty classrooms, and in the Forbidden Forest. However, a more serious issue of hers was that she had a mild, and very secretive, case of pedophilia; particularly when it came to young boys just starting puberty, up to and including boys in their mid-teen years. She often wondered if this was the cause of her failed romantic relationships, but she could never be certain. She knew it was wrong, especially with the students she was sworn to Heal, and for the most part she didn't give in to such shameful urges.

But, as stated, she wasn't perfect.

Her first encounter was with a 2nd Year student named Patrick Hines, who was a member of House Hufflepuff. His friends pushed him down a short flight of stairs in the Common Room, and he landed awkwardly; breaking his left tibia and fibula.

Once she had set the cast and given him a healthy dose of Skele-Gro, she stripped him down to check for any further injuries. She knew that he had none....she was simply giving in to her carnal desires by taking advantage of the boy, and made up an excuse to see him naked.

He was a gorgeous lad....tousled black hair and brilliant blue eyes, soft features and feminine lips. He blushed when he was naked before her, spread out on the gurney in the hospital wing. It was evening time, but there was always the possibility of another student calling forth with a problem of their own.

The Skele-Gro worked its magic not just with his broken leg, but with his mind as well. But even though he was a bit groggy, his penis answered the call by standing to attention.

And what a beautiful penis it was! Patrick was circumcised, and his penis curved just slightly upwards towards his tummy, as if greeting the Healer. She smiled when she saw it...such a happy, polite thing!

She didn't even ask.

With just two fingers, she grasped the soft skin of his shaft and stroked. Patrick was too far gone to resist. And in not but a minute the boy ejaculated. A single spurt of his young seed shot out of his piss-slit and splashed just below his navel, dripping over the side of his abdomen. The rest of his silky cum gathered on the glans of his cock as his organ twitched rhythmically. Patrick shivered and gasped as his orgasm thundered through him.

Madam Pomfrey listened carefully for anyone approaching. But there was no-one. Smiling, she gathered up the boy's fresh offering of creamy sperm with her fingers and licked it off. He was absolutely _delicious! _She found herself wishing she had given him a blowjob instead of bringing him off with her hand.

Once he was clean of all traces of lust, she smiled and pulled the blanket over him. He was already asleep by this point. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, gathered up his chart, and retreated to her desk. Paperwork never stops, after all....

Patrick never approached her about taking advantage of him. She only saw him twice after that evening, and it was minor things such as an update of his medical chart, and a minor ear infection. He graduated and went on to work for the Ministry on a special assignment in America. Did he even remember?

*~*

The second time she took advantage of a student (because by this point she had stopped bullshitting herself) was none other than 12-year-old Arthur Weasley. He was a new student; just sorted into House Gryffindor, and it was a simple check-up.

She was thrilled to inspect her first ginger pupil. He had short red hair, bright blue eyes, and small pale freckles decorating his visage. And she knew, the moment she laid eyes on the young Weasley, that she had to see more of the boy.

Poppy made up some ruse about having to do a full-body check. And indeed she did, despite Arthur's nervous twitches and blushing. She inspected him from head to toe; gently lecturing him about the dangers of the sun to redheads. He had sparse scatterings of freckles in various places; shoulders, back, chest, and thighs....no doubt he would get more as he grew older. Skin care was important for someone like him.

Arthur was erect by this point, and while she studied his chart, the Healer asked him if he engaged in masturbation yet, and if he had any questions about it.

"Wh....what's that?" he asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Masturbation is when you stimulate your penis with your hand to generate feelings of sexual pleasure. It's perfectly normal, and it is a very healthy way of exploring your body and relieving stress."

The young woman could tell that the boy was still confused. "Would you like me to show you? It doesn't hurt or anything, dear. You'll love it, I promise."

Arthur smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"First thing's first....do you need to pee? I noticed you dancing from foot to foot slightly."

Arthur hesitated, but nodded.

"I see. A proper orgasm cannot be achieved as easily with a full bladder." Madam Pomfrey retrieved a large wide-neck beaker and placed it under the boy's erect penis. She grasped his shaft softly with her fingers and placed the head of his penis inside the mouth of the beaker. Arthur twitched as the soft skin of his uncircumcised glans became cupped by the smooth glass.

Poppy looked up from her seated position and smiled warmly. "I know it is difficult to urinate with an erection. Just relax your muscles and let your bladder go. No rush....take your time. I'll hold these so that you don't make a mess."

She returned her gaze to his penis and the beaker, and waited patiently. After a minute, with some sighs and soft grunting from Arthur, the penis in her fingers twitched once and a spurt of urine flowed into the beaker. It stopped, but Arthur's penis twitched again and a steady stream of urine flowed into the beaker as his muscles relaxed. The yellow fluid made a beautiful hissing noise as it flowed smoothly into the beaker.

Once Arthur's bladder was empty, she jiggled his penis slightly to rid his glans of the excess droplets. She held up the beaker to the light.

"That is about normal color consistency. You'll need to drink more water....the more water you drink, the lighter your urine will become. And that's a good thing. But I see nothing that is a cause for concern." She smiled at Arthur, who nodded with a smile of his own.

She rose from her cream-colored chair and placed the beaker of urine on the counter before retrieving a long test tube from a rack next to a large microscope.

She returned to her chair and beckoned the redheaded boy to stand in front of her. Poppy then gave him a verbal lesson in sexual arousal and orgasm; telling him the feelings he'll experience, what his ejaculation will be like, and what his semen will look like as well. She did not want him to be frightened by any of it, as some boys were whom were new to such things.

She also taught him about the organs that did the work, such as his testicles, prostate, and penis, and explained the muscles involved and how they contracted during orgasm.

She told him what to expect leading up to, and during, orgasm. "You just turned twelve years old....I am not sure if you will ejaculate a lot of semen. But it should be enough to collect in this vial so that we can examine it afterwards."

She smiled and grasped the boy's erect penis gently.

Poppy would have to do this carefully. If Arthur's cock twitched during orgasm, precious amounts of semen could be lost if he missed the test tube, as it had a narrow opening. She held up his penis and carefully located his piss-slit. The opening to his urethra was dilated, and a thick clear drop of precum was bubbling at the opening. Arthur had "glanular hypospadias", which meant that his urethra opening was located on the underside of his glans, rather than at the tip. A common and completely harmless condition that affected many boys and men.

Smiling, Poppy placed the mouth of the test tube over Arthur's urethra opening and sealed it in place with a slight pressure. Then she began to stroke the boy's hard penis affectionately.

Arthur tensed on his feet and twitched in place. He fought the urge to reach down; trusting Madam Pomfrey to handle the situation with ease.

"Play with your nipples, love." She watched as the young boy brought his fingers to the pale points on his freckled chest and touched them. He jolted as he did and laughed softly.

"Does that feel good?" Arthur smiled and nodded, and she smiled in return.

It wasn't long before her stroking fingers brought the boy off. He tensed and gasped.

"I....I think....yeah...."

Poppy smiled as she watched the wonderment flash across Arthur's blushing face as he began to experience his first orgasm.

"Don't hold back," she murmured gently. "Let yourself go, and don't worry about anything else."

"O...okay...ah...uhhh....AH!"

He let out another cry as his cock twitched hard in her grasp. A pale stream of cum shot forcefully into the test tube.

"Oh...oh my....Merlin!" Poppy was not prepared for the amount of seed that the young boy possessed. If she hadn't been holding the test tube over his urethra, she was quite certain that he would have spurted his cum a considerable distance....several feet at least.....perhaps even as far as a yard.

Arthur's young cock spurted three more healthy doses of fresh sperm into the test tube, filling the vial half-way. He grunted and moaned softly with each pulse. Poppy's hand continued to milk him; slowing her stroking hand bit by bit until his contractions died down completely.

By the time his orgasm was complete, the test tube was three-quarters full. Poppy smiled and released his softening penis, careful not to let any spare drop of seed go to waste.

She held up the test tube proudly. "My goodness! Look at that!"

Arthur's jaw dropped in amazement. "Wooooowwww.....!

Poppy smiled happily. "I'm quite shocked! You are going to be _quite_ the stud when you get older, young man! I had no idea a boy your age could ejaculate this much!"

She turned towards her microscope. "Would you like to see your sperm?"

"Yeah!" Arthur smiled and nodded eagerly.

The Healer smiled and produced a dropper before tapping the microscope with her wand. The machine turned on, and she carefully dipped the dropper into the test tube and vacuumed up a healthy dose of the boy's young semen.

Looking at the slide, she carefully dropped three drops of milky fluid onto the glass before carefully placing the test tube on a rack next to the machine. She tapped the test tube with her wand, sealing the liquid inside to keep it fresh. She wanted to examine it more later.

She brought the dropper to her lips and sucked the remaining seed into her mouth. She noticed Arthur pull a face, but she didn't care.....that watery semen was _delicious!_

Smiling as she placed the now-empty dropper on the desk beside the machine, she returned her attention to the microscope. And after several seconds of peering through the dual eye-piece, she gasped as several swimming sperm cells focused into view.

"Come here!" she beckoned eagerly. She waved her wand and a stool appeared for Arthur to stand on. Then she tapped the microscope, and another set of eye-pieces appeared next to hers. The still-naked boy stepped up to it and peered inside.

He too gasped. "Oh wow!"

Poppy smiled happily. "That is your sperm! Look at them swim!"

There were a lot by his standards, but she knew that it actually wasn't many compared to that of a healthy adult male, who could ejaculate many millions. Arthur's sperm cells were rather small and delicate, and a bit sluggish. They did not yet have the benefits of a fully mature dose of semen and the nutrients needed to boost their performance.

"Each male can ejaculate forty million to over a billion sperm cells in a single ejaculation!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And he will produce upwards of five-hundred and twenty-five _billion_ sperm cells in his lifetime!"

"Cor!"

"Yeah!"

They both studied the swimming cells for a few minutes more before Poppy pulled away. "I have to say," she said with a laugh. "You are going to be a serious stud when you get older. You need to be very careful from now on about using protection."

She produced a box of condoms for him, adjusted with a quick wave of her wand to the proper size. "Here, these are for you. These are condoms. They go over your penis during sexual intercourse, and they capture your semen during ejaculation so that your lady friend can't become pregnant. There are directions on the package of how to use them; read them carefully. Remember Arthur....it only takes one sperm cell to make a woman pregnant!"

"Oh...okay, thanks!" Arthur studied the box.

Poppy sat back and smiled. "Now you know how to masturbate. No doubt you'll be hitting this freckled face with ease." _And probably the pillow or wall behind his head,_ she thought. She popped him gently on the nose with her index finger.

Arthur looked up from the box with a smile. "What do you mean?"

Poppy hesitated, then laughed. "You'll know when it happens."

And as Arthur dressed and left with a thank you, she smiled after him. _I'll bet he's going to have a massive family one day....._

Two years later, as Arthur was walking past Madam Pomfrey in the hallway with a group of friends, he exclaimed "Hey Pomfrey....I hit my face!"

She looked up from the chart she was studying and turned towards the redheaded boy. "Huh?"

But Arthur was already away and laughing with his friends.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she returned her gaze to her chart; completely oblivious to the meaning of his statement.

*~*

The third time she broke the Oath actually caught her completely off-guard.

She had been recalled to St. Mungo's on an emergency assignment during the summer of 1981, when Hogwarts was out of session. There was a genocide occurring against Magical Communities in Northern Africa, carried out by a primitive band of Left-wing Islamist terrorists led by a wizard-turned-muggle extremist, and the Ministry had issued an emergency call for Healers. Many had answered the call, so she filled in for a brief time while there was a shortage.

While her schedule at St. Mungo's was usually busy from sunrise to sunset, this Friday afternoon was an exception. It began as a busy morning, where she had 3 patients, followed by a house-call for a woman whom had gotten her enlarged wand stuck in her vagina during masturbation. But then she had no appointments or calls through the mid day into the early-afternoon hours. This allowed her much-needed time to catch up on her scroll reports, potion-brewing, and other administrative tasks.

At precisely 3 o'clock, her next appointment arrived. Her intern, a freckle-faced girl nabbed Abby, knocked politely and poked her head into the office.

"Ma'am, your next appointment is here."

Poppy smiled at the young woman. "Thank you Abby. Show them in please."

_ **I'm working on finishing this right now. I had to post it before time expired. I have one more picture to post in this chapter, the third time she broke the code. As noted, please let me know in the comments if you CANNOT see the pictures, and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you for your patience!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> Chances are very likely that you know a boy or man with hypospadias or, perhaps like me, you have it yourself. Hypospadias is a mild to severe birth defect where the urethra opening is not at the tip of the penis, as it should be. Over 80% of boys with this condition have what is called "distal hypospadias", meaning that the urethra opening ("Meatus") is located somewhere near the head ("glans") of the penis. This can present itself as either Glanular or Coronal hypospadias. This can also present itself as "subcoronal hypospadias", where the urethra opening is located just below the glans of the penis, usually on or below the "ridge" of the head (glans), or somewhere on the upper shaft of the penis.
> 
> In the more severe cases of hypospadias, the urethra opening is located either in the scrotum itself, or below the scrotum (also known as "Scrotal" or "Perineal" hypospadias). These defects usually require surgery to repair so that the boy can urinate and ejaculate properly.
> 
> The formation of the penis occurs between 9 to 12 weeks of pregnancy. Hypospadias is a common birth defect found in up to 1 in every 200 boys, and the foreskin is not usually complete on the underside, while in other cases a complete foreskin may hide the defect itself. Furthermore, about 8 in 100 of boys with hypospadias also have a testicle that hasn't fully dropped into the scrotum.
> 
> Overall, the condition is rarely serious, and most boys and men live their entire lives with no problems whatsoever. Females can also have hypospadias, however, the subject in regards to females is not well-known, due to the fact that the urethra is rarely ever seen.
> 
> There are many different diagrams of this condition that you can find online; all with varying degrees of labels, detail, and information. However, the one I found that I like the most is here:
> 
> https://www.cdc.gov/ncbddd/birthdefects/surveillancemanual/photo-atlas/photo-atlas-pictures/03_genital_organs/01_gen.jpg
> 
> -This information is courtesy of the American Urology Association.
> 
> And may Merlin's love shine upon all of you. Amen. :)


End file.
